Eroncourt
Eroncourt is the capital of Lourenne and the location of the Lourenne's Royal Assembly, the site of the Palace of Lights, the residence of the Monarch of Lourenne. Eroncourt is considered to be one of the "Jewels of the East" (Canrillaise: Joyaux de l'Est) alongside Skalm, Wolfsheim and other Dovani capital cities. Eroncourt was one of two sites of the Rilandorese administration in Lourenne. The other being Valois which served temporarily as the capital of Lourenne. Eroncourt has historically always been a strategic and important location to the Lourennian government which gained its independence in 1873. The population of Eroncourt is estimated to be around 10.4 million residents, making it Lourenne's second most populous city. Eroncourt is a center of Orinco and Canrillaise history and culture. The city is projected to overtake Valois as the largest city in Lourenne in January, 4560 if the continued population growth continues when the census is taken again in 4560. Lourenne enjoys the status of being an international center of culture, government and economics. It remains one of the largest and most internationally relevant cities on Dovani, it serves as the headquarters for the World Congress on the southern portion of continental Dovani, the other residing in Enomoto-si, North Dovani. History Eroncourt was founded in 1887, it was the one of two sites of the Rildanor administration of the colony of Lourenne. Despite the presence of Orinco people it was dominated by the Canrillaise people and their influences overtime. The first Mayor of Eroncourt was Yves Aurizieu and the first Viceroy of the Lourennian colony was Mathieu Dessaigne, Count of Montauvin in Rildanor. Valois was the primary site of Rildanor administration, shortly following the success of the Slow Revolution in 1873 and independence, the status of Eroncourt was upgraded and it became a full fledged city in 1887. Government and politics The Lourennaise National Government Complex is located near downtown Eroncourt. The government complex is home to the Lourennaise legislature: the Royal Assembly. It is also the location of the Cabinet Building and the International Conference Hall Building. Many museums, national landmarks, and protected parks are also situated in Eroncourt. The National Royalist Party has a stronghold in Eroncourt due to a more center-left population that is focused around the generally younger population that lives within the city. Alongside that, the monarchy of Lourenne tends to favor their long-standing relationship with the National Royalist Party and that has provided a boon to the NRP. City council Each of Eroncourt's 11 arrondissements elects 5 councilors to the Eroncourt City Council (Canrillaise: Eroncourt Conseil municipal) for a total of 55 municipal councilors. There has been movements to re-organize the election of councilors based on population but this has been resisted by the government and the Ministry of the Interior. The Mayor of Eroncourt is responsible to the Eroncourt City Council mostly due to budgetary oversight and legislative initiative. National electoral constituencies Eroncourt elects 11 Deputies to the Royal Assembly. The Secretariat-General of National Elections (Canrillaise: Secrétariat général aux élections nationales) is responsible for oversight of elections in Lourenne, it is a component of the Ministry of the Interior. Eroncourt consists of the following constituencies: Eroncourt's 1st, Eroncourt's 2nd, Eroncourt's 3rd, Eroncourt's 4th, Eroncourt's 5th, Eroncourt's 6th, Eroncourt's 7th, Eroncourt's 8th, Eroncourt's 9th, Eroncourt's 10th and Eroncourt's 11th. Administrative divisions Eroncourt is the capital of the nation and has a sizable population, it is divided into several arrondissements (Canrillaise: arrondissement). *Aurizieu (1st Arrondissement) - Government center of Lourenne, located as the central portion of the city. *Lac des Lumières (2nd Arrondissement) - Center of Lourennian nobility and royal affairs, site of the Palace of Lights. It was recently made an arrondissement during a re-districting by the Ministry of the Interior. *Chalet (3rd Arrondissement) *Bergemans (4th Arrondissement) *Orbonne (5th Arrondissement) - Financial area of Eroncourt, cited as one of the most expensive and high-class areas in the entire country. *Grelles (6th Arrondissement) *Montnoît (7th Arrondissement) *Poitoise (8th Arrondissement) *Sarlogne (9th Arrondissement) *Champissis (10th Arrondissement) *Auberlogne (11th Arrondissement) Education Many of Lourenne's prestigious universities are located in Eroncourt. Many colleges and universities here are mainly private, however, both types of schools are equally successful in preparing students. The Ministry of Education and Culture presides over much of Eroncourt's due to prominence and attention on the Eroncourt system. The City of Eroncourt and its administration is responsible for the local oversight of local schools below secondary and post-secondary schools. Primary education *Lycée Sarlogne *Lycée Aurizieu-Lac des Lumières *Lycée Orbonne *Lycée Saint Jean-Pierre Regnard (Aurorian Patriarchal Church - servicing the 1 - 5th arrondissements) *Lycée Saint Maximilien (Aurorian Patriarchal Church - servicing the 6 - 11th arrondissements) Post primary education *University of Eroncourt *University of Jôviant *University of Lourenne at Eroncourt *Pauline College *Lemont College *Culinary Arts College of Lourenne *Polytechnical School of Eroncourt *International Academy of Liberal Arts at Eroncourt Economics Media Eroncourt, alongside Valois is considered to be the media capitals of southern Dovani. Eroncourt is the headquarters of Lourenne Quotidien (Luthorian: Lourennian Daily) which is a news service consortium that provides a wide-range of news from a variety of news sources. Prominent newspapers that are found in Lourennian Daily are Valois Héraut (Valois Herald), Les Nouvelles Lourenne (Lourennian News), L'Etoile D'Eroncourt (Star of Eroncourt/Eroncourt Star - tabloid), Nouvelles du Soleil (News of the Sun - right-wing newspaper), Nouvelles du Jour (News of the Day - daily newspaper that focuses on regional and local issues). Prominent newspapers that pair up with the Lourenne Quotidien are the La Presse D'Eroncourt (Eroncourt Press - focusing on Lourennian politics, foreign affairs and local news), Les Temps Economiques (Economic Times - focus on Lourennian economics), Defense Nationale (National Defense - focus on defense and security issues) and Dans la monarchie (Inside the Monarchy - focusing on royal and noble news). Category:Cities in Lourenne Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:Cities